


Worth The Wait

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Worth The Wait

Your relationship with Dean had been up in the air the past few weeks. Small flirtations had been exchanged between the two of you, but never anything more had come of them. His hand would occasionally graze yours when he asked you to hand him a specific book, sending sparks through your entire nervous system. His eyes would sometimes lock onto yours longer than necessary, boring into you, searching your soul for unknown answers. 

The most painful and confusing thing for your brain and heart to process, was when he’d come to your room in the middle of the night, simply crawling into your bed and entwining his body with yours. No words exchanged, just a silent confirmation that it was something you both accepted, letting Dean nuzzle his nose into your neck and fall back to sleep. In the morning he’d always wake up before you, covering you up and making sure you were still warm when his body heat left your side. Nothing was ever physically spoken out loud about your arrangement. You had been okay with it at first, patiently waiting under your covers at night until the soft sounds of Dean’s bare feet on the bunker floor could be heard in the hall, making their way to your bedroom, before crawling into your bed. 

After a while, your feelings for him grew into something more. You began to notice his rippling abs hiding under his shirt, when he’d absentmindedly use it to wipe off his mouth. The way he’d run his tongue over his perfect lips, lazily dragging it over them and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. How he often wouldn’t shave for a few days and delicious scruff would cover his cheeks and neck, making him look even more manly than he already was, if that was even possible. It was literally maddening, being around Dean Winchester almost 24/7. 

Sam and Cas had left the bunker to do some research for a case a few towns over. This left you and Dean alone, something that had never happened before. Sam and Cas said their goodbyes, before closing and locking the bunker door behind them. The sound of it latching shut echoed off the cold, stone walls, vibrating your heart. 

You and Dean sat face to face from one another at the table in the foyer, books piled up in stacks in front of you. You tried your hardest to refrain from making eye contact with him, even though you could feel his eyes staring right at you. He let out a deep sigh, carding his fingers through his hair. 

“All this research is making my head spin,” he announced, breaking the silence in the room, making you jump. “I need a damn beer.”

“Yeah, you replied. We've been at this for almost twelve hours now and have literally found nothing. I can't even see straight anymore,” you replied, running your fingers through your own hair, stopping to rub them against your temples. Dean snapped the book shut in front of him and you looked up at him, your eyes meeting his perfect mossy green ones. A smile spread across his handsome features, as your eyes met. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout your entire body.

Dean placed both hands on the table and forced himself up from the chair. He placed his large, warm hand over yours and helped you up from your own chair. His other hand reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from your eyes. 

“How about we go watch something on Netflix, now that Cas isn’t here to hog the TV?” he said, his eyes briefly scanning over your entire body, so subtle an action you almost missed it. You nodded in approval, and Dean pulled you along down the hallway to Sam’s room. Sam was used to his room being the communal Netflix room, since he was the only one in the bunker with a TV and a Netflix account. You grabbed your big fuzzy blanket from the nearby chair and snuggled on top of Sam’s comforter. You watched Dean, as he searched for the remote. You couldn’t help but notice his delicious bowlegs in his jeans. Another feature of Dean’s that drove you totally insane. 

After he found the remote and flipped through the selections for a few minutes, he settled on Roadhouse, one of his favorite Patrick Swayze movies. You didn’t complain, even though you’d watched it with him about five or six times now. Dean tended to get testy when you even made anything close to a negative comment about Swayze. He set the remote down on Sam’s dresser and proceeded to remove his jeans. He stood in front of you in nothing but his boxer briefs, his thigh muscles now in plain sight. You clenched your thighs together at the sight, seeing more of Dean now than you ever had before - a sexual desire building inside you that you couldn’t ignore. He quickly grabbed a pair of Sam’s sweatpants nearby and threw them on. 

Dean gave you a wide smile and crawled into the bed next to you, swiftly pulling the covers over him and making sure they covered both of you. He instinctively pulled you closer to him, his hand on your shoulder. You wrapped your right arm underneath him, your fingers grazing his side, his back muscles tensing under your touch. You sighed deeply into him and, in turn, breathed him in. He smelled so good - of leather, whiskey, and his favorite shampoo. Your head was swimming with all of your senses and emotions and you found it hard to concentrate on the movie. 

You placed your head on his chest, his heartbeat pounding rhythmically in your ear. You moved you left hand to lay over Dean’s stomach, when it accidentally grazed the bulge in his sweatpants. You were surprised to feel that it was already hard, just from you laying on him like this - from being so close to him. Your brain worked in overdrive, knowing in your head that this sealed the deal. He was just as attracted to you, as you were to him. All the flirting over the past few weeks between you both had not been for nothing. 

 

Your heart beating a mile a minute in your chest, you rubbed your palm along Dean’s erection, testing his reaction. He squirmed underneath you, bucking his hips up into your hand. His heartbeat accelerated in your ear at your touch and you could feel his hot breath on the top of your head, as his breathing became faster. You could feel his cock getting harder through his sweatpants, picking up your speed. He brought his hand to cover yours, bringing it up and placing a small kiss on your palm. You moved your head to look up at him, leaning on your elbow. His eyes were hooded and he looked at you through thick lashes, the mossy green color now a deep jade. 

Dean brought his hand to cup your chin, urging you forward to meet your lips with his. When your lips connected his were soft, the warmth of his mouth sending a current through your body. In that moment you lost yourself, wrapping your arms around his neck and moving to sit in his lap, your legs locked around his waist. Dean took his hand and wrapped it in your hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip, begging for entrance into your mouth. When you obliged, your tongues danced in languished unison; his mouth tasting of sweet peppermint. 

Low growls rumbled from Dean’s throat, his hands becoming brave and exploring your body. He ran his hands up and down your back, his fingertips tickling your skin. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, his fingers working with the clasp on your bra and throwing it aside. He sat up, your legs still wrapped around his waist. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked, his voice breathy and raspy, his chest rising and falling under your hands. 

“This is exactly what I want,” you answered, running your fingers through his hair, feeling the soft tresses between them. He brought his tongue out to lick his bottom lip again, and a fire erupted inside you. You helped him shrug his shirt off, throwing it aside and running your fingernails down his abs - his muscles jumping under your touch. You threw the blanket off you, inching his sweatpants down his legs, leaving soft kisses on each thigh as you went. You threw his sweatpants along with the rest of his clothes and brought your mouth to hover over his swollen erection begging to break free of his boxer briefs. You palmed it again, getting a feel for his size. When you could tell he’d had enough torture, you took his boxer briefs off in one swoop. Your eyes widened, as his long, hard cock sprang free. 

You were immediately drawn to it, your hand wrapping around it, lightly squeezing. You started moving in small strokes, his hips meeting your thrusts. You leaned down to lick the drop of precum escaping him, the salty sweet taste filling your mouth. When your tongue made contact with the head, Dean’s eyes practically rolled in the back of his head. His reaction urged you to take the head in your mouth, sucking on the tip lightly, hollowing your cheeks. With every downward motion you took more of him in, until you physically couldn’t fit anymore. Dean’s low moans and grunts urged you to pick up your pace, your hand mimicking the motions of your mouth. His reaction to your mouth was deliciously satisfying, a pool of your own wetness building between your legs. 

Dean pulled his cock out of your mouth with a loud pop, swiftly grabbing your waist and laying you on your back. He was hovering over you now, his jaw clenching as he took in your breasts. His large hands cupped them, before taking your left nipple in his mouth. His other hand worked to pinch your right nipple between his fingers. The sudden contact made your back arch off the bed and a soft moan escape from your mouth. You brought your fingers up again to run through his hair, the other running your nails lightly along his back and shoulders. 

He moved his mouth away from your nipple, kissing a trail from your neck all the way to your belly button. He stopped at the waistband of your sweatpants, pulling them down your legs, along with your panties, with ease. His eyes too grew wide at the sight of your dripping sex. Dean licked his lips and brought his face down between your legs, licking one long trail along your wet folds. His tongue made circle motions around your clit, before taking it in between his lips and sucking on it. You cried out, your body absolutely on fire. 

“F-Fuck, Dean…” you breathed, moving your hips into his mouth, begging for more. 

“Just as sweet as I thought you would taste,” he growled into you, the vibrations of his low voice running through you. 

He took one of his fingers and buried it deep inside you in a ‘come here’ motion. You were so close to your first orgasm already, and you knew you couldn’t hold back much longer. You knew Dean could tell that you were close, your walls latching around his finger like a vice, your toes curling. 

“Give it to me, Y/N. Let me see you cum. I want to watch you cum just for me,” Dean demanded, and you did. Your entire body let go, the rubber band stretching inside your stomach finally breaking and you came hard. Your entire body shaking, Dean’s name escaping your mouth in whispers. 

Dean got up and kissed you, allowing you to taste your sweet juices on his lips. He pressed his forehead to you before rubbing the head of his cock along your entrance. With every pass he brushed your clit; the sensations rocking through you, making your entire body jerk. As he eased it slowly inside you, he locked his eyes with yours. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he breathed into your neck, moving his cock in and out in torturously slow motions. “To fuck you senseless.” At his last word, he thrust into you deep, rubbing against your most sensitive spot. His hands moved down to grip your hips, as he pounded into you. The sounds that he made as he fucked you, were quite possibly the sexiest thing you had ever heard. His cheeks and chest were flushed, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and collarbone. He continued this for almost twenty more minutes, changing his speed ever so often when he was close to the brink. When you were close to your third earth-shattering orgasm, you could tell Dean couldn’t hold back much longer. You put your hand on the back of his neck, urging him closer to you. He brought his lips to yours, kissing you hard, the noises he made now more needy, louder. 

“Cum for me, Dean. I want to feel it. Let go…” you breathed, and he did; his fingers digging into your hips, his thrust short and powerful, as he released inside you. His head collapsed on your chest, the sweat from his chest and forehead dripping onto your skin. You both laid there silent for a few moments, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing. He kissed a line from your stomach, all the way up to your lips, hovering over you. Dean brushed his thumb along your cheek, a smile emerging on his face. 

“That was well worth the wait, I’d say.”


End file.
